Suspicion
by xxellie02xx
Summary: William is the main suspect in a murder investigation. How far will Mulder go to clear his son's name? Set post-colonization
1. Prologue

**A/N: thought this would be a cool idea, this is set after 'I want to believe' so William would be about eleven or twelve. Prologue just tells you the start of the story, so please read chapter 1 before you judge it! Please review to let me know whether to keep writing this or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the x files or any of it's characters.**

_*** "Freeze, FBI" skinner yelled, his gun held out in front of him as he kicked open the door. Another FBI squad followed him in, all with guns at the ready._

He went into the next room slowly, yelling again, "FBI, show yourself" he looked around the room, shocked to see a young boy staring back at him, hiding in the corner of the room.

"My god"

"Assistant Director Skinner? You ok back there?" Shouted one of the agents.

"There must be a mistake in the address"

"No, this is the right place sir"

He looked at the boy once more, and there was no mistaking who it was. He looked like both of them, with his red hair and bright green eyes. He looked so innocent.

"He's only a boy" Skinner yelled

"Read him his rights. He's under arrest for murder, we have witnesses"

"You're wrong, he's just a kid"

Skinner knew they had won. William's life was on the line just like Mulder's had been all those years ago, he was no longer safe.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: first chapter! Is a bit all over the place, but please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own the x files or its characters**

Chapter 1: suspect

"The only suspect we got is a boy, according to the local police" Doggett told Scully over coffee.  
"It's a total dead end. As if a kid did this" he went on, shaking his head.

"Do you want me to come in and request an autopsy?" Scully asked. "I still teach at the academy part-time so It's possible they would let me"

"Yeah, that'd be great" Doggett replied, not taking his head from his hands.

She rang Mulder and let him know where she was, then went to see Skinner. He would let her do the autopsy, she was sure. Doggett and Reyes had gone back to the x files for definite now, and they were open for good.

"You want the autopsy?" Skinner asked, incredulous. "I thought you gave this stuff up"

"Agent Doggett asked me to"

"Right. Well I guess I could do that"

She thanked him, and to her surprise he gave her the case report, with a worried look.

"Just take a look at it Scully, we only have one suspect"

She looked at the report, and she was shocked. One suspect. The only suspect. William Van De Kamp.

"This can't be right"

"I can assure you it is"

Her face was pale, and she looked scared.

"Will you be alright? I can organise for someone to drive you home"

"No, I'm fine"

She walked back to her car, waiting until she was safely inside before she rested her head on the steering wheel and starting to cry.  
She thought about driving home, but decided if she did she would just cause an accident, so she rang Mulder once again.

"Mulder, please come get me"

"Scully are you alright?"

"Please Mulder"

"Ok, I'm coming to get you, are you at the FBI building still?"

"Yes"

She watched his car pull up, and saw him get out, looking concerned but it barely registered. Without even being aware of what she was doing she ran to him and broke down all over again.

"Scully, hey, calm down" he said quietly "what happened?"

"One suspect" she choked out.

"What?" He sounded puzzled, but she couldn't look at his face. "A case?"

"William is the suspect" she finally looked up at him.

"Scully, I will do whatever it takes to clear his name, you know I will"

"But what if he actually did this?"

"There's no way a kid could kill ten people in less than an hour without leaving evidence"

She nodded. "I'm doing the autopsies tomorrow"

"Doggett told me"

"I'll find out as much about this case as I can"

He opened the car door for her and then got in himself and they pulled out onto the road.

"Did Doggett know?"

"I don't think so, but he seemed pretty concerned that people believed a little boy could do this"

She was so thankful that Mulder was there for her and he seemed so convinced that he knew the truth. That he could clear William's name. She believed him, and she knew he would do whatever it took, but exactly how far would he go?

At 6am in the morning, just before her alarm clock went off, the phone woke Scully. Not her phone, but the home phone that hung on the wall in the lounge room. She forced herself to get up, walking into the room but not getting to it before it went to the answering machine.

"Scully? It's John Doggett here and I was just letting you know that we are doing the questioning at 9. I figured you might want to be there, and I am so, so sorry about yesterday, I had no idea"

She felt happier that he hadn't known it was William, and through the questioning they might be able to get some answers. Sitting on the sofa, she thought about ways she could help get William out of this. She knew legally she had given up the right to make decisions for him when she gave him up, and it broke her heart, but he was her son and she would do anything for him.

The questioning was harsh, and a few times Scully had to step in to remind Reyes or Doggett that he was only a little boy, that this would be hard for anyone especially when they were that young.

"Did you have anyone with you that night?" Reyes asked carefully.

"No. Mum went to the shops and dad was at work"

"But you didn't leave the house?"

"No. It was dark"

"Does the dark scare you?"

"Not really, but the outside light was broken and I couldn't see anything"

"Where were you at 8:30?"

"I told you, I was at home! I didn't do it! I never hurt nobody!"

"Do you have anything to prove you were there?"

"I told you! I didn't do it!" He yelled pushing back the chair he was sitting on and and standing up.

"I think that's enough for today" Scully stepped into the room, between Reyes and William. William looked at her gratefully, and for a second she could have sworn recognition shone in his eyes but then it was gone. She knew he would never remember her, let alone recognise her. Would he?

She had watched Emily die, and not been able to do anything at all. Now her son's life could be ruined, and she had the power to change that. She had the choice, and she would prove him innocent


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: X Files does not belong to me, neither do any of its characters.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Ive been really busy, and thanks to all you amazing people out there who reviewed, favourite, or followed this story :)**

Scully woke with a start, remembering what had happened yesterday and wishing it were a dream. She couldn't imagine the impact this would already have on Williams life, let alone if he was charged with murder.

Filled with anger, she hit her pillow, crying without even realising what she was doing. Frantically, she rang Doggett to ask about the questioning. As the phone rang, she wondered what to say. What was there to ask him? Sobbing now, she went to put the phone back on the hook.

"Hello? Hello?" She listened quietly, her hand hovering over the button to end the call.

"Scully, that you? Don't hang up on me"

"What is there to say? She snapped into the phone. Realising what she had done she whispered now, "they're accusing a kid of murder. They have no evidence. It's not fair"

"Life isn't fair Scully, but we will find evidence to prove them wrong"

"We've looked so hard"

"Maybe we're just looking in the wrong place."

"Where else is there to look?"

"What he actually had to do with the whole thing"

"Meet me at the FBI building in an hour, bring Mulder too"

Mulder strode through the halls, with Scully walking as fast as she could to keep up with him. Doggett met them halfway, turning and walking with them to the room where William was.

"Some sort of local PD have tried to take over. I ain't having none of it" Doggett muttered to them.

"Hey!" Mulder yelled through the glass, startling Scully and Doggett both.

"HEY!" He slammed open the door, grabbing the police officer who was roughly shoving William around and rammed him against the wall. The officer slid down the wall, knocked unconscious as Mulder was dragged off by security, arguing with them the whole way.

_

"I can't believe I had to bail you out" Scully looked almost amused.

"It's not the first time"

"No,definitely not" She smirked.

"What? I was standing up for my rights!"

"Which are...?" She gave him a glare, before continuing on. "William is fine, and the evidence to back him up is getting better"

"What evidence?"

"The fact that someone witnessed him out in his backyard the night of the murder"

"His backyard?"

"It just gets stranger. He has no recollection of being there"

Mulder was speechless. No recollection of being there? How? He wondered, realising although not everything was an x file, there was definitely something going on here. If they didn't figure it out soon, the consequences could cost them their son.

"Doggett and Reyes are at his house now, looking for anything that could explain this"

"Mulder?! How so you expect to do this? He's doesnt even know he's our son!"

"We can't stand by and watch! Do you want to see him taken? Taken away from you? Given the same news as you were given about me? The death sentence?"

"Maybe its not the police taking him that we need to worry about" came a familiar voice from behind them, startling the two from their useless argument. They both turned to see agent Reyes stood behind them.

"Theres something I need to show you"


End file.
